


Neville in the Library with Feeling

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The library is one of Draco’s favourite rooms. Neville comes to understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neville in the Library with Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas Fest. 
> 
> **Kinks/Themes Included:** First time, rimming, romance, rough sex. 
> 
> **Other Warnings/Content:** Semi-public sex (sort of)
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Written for Torino10154. Thanks to Sevfan for the beta and to Lilyseyes for the handholding.

~

Neville in the Library with Feeling

~

Neville helped his grandmother out of the Floo before turning to look around. Malfoy Manor was exquisitely decorated for the holidays, as he’d expected. What he hadn’t anticipated, however, was for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy to be waiting for them. 

“Augusta!” Narcissa exclaimed, arms extended in welcome. “Neville. We’re so pleased you could make it.” After kissing the air beside Augusta’s cheeks, Narcissa tucked her hand in Augusta’s arm. “Come, let me give you the tour. I’ve done some very extensive renovations in preparation for the Christmas Ball.” Inclining her head at Neville, she said, “And I’ve asked Draco to show you around, Neville. I hope that’s all right. We’ll be having tea in an hour.”

“Actually, I thought I could go--”

“Nonsense,” Augusta said, eyeing Neville over the top of her glasses. “Don’t be rude, Neville. We’re pleased to accept your hospitality, Narcissa, aren’t we, Neville?” 

“Lovely.” Narcissa shot a warning look at Draco. “Enjoy your tour, boys.” 

Without waiting for a response, Narcissa led Augusta away, leaving Neville and Draco to stare uncomfortably at each other. “Well that was awkward. Do you really want a tour?” Draco asked. 

Neville shrugged. “I don’t honestly care.” 

Draco smirked. “Nor do I.” He glanced in the direction his mother had gone. “But if we don’t, we’ll end up having to sit with them and listen to them talk about chintz patterns and swatches.” 

Neville shuddered. The fact that his grandmother had formed an unlikely friendship with Narcissa Malfoy after the war didn’t mean he had to be friends with Draco, despite how she kept pushing. But clearly they agreed on the fundamentals. “Fine. Give me the tour, then.” 

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” Spinning on his heel, Draco started for the stairs. “Come on, I’ll show you the library. That should keep us safely out of their way.” 

With a sigh, Neville followed him, trying hard not to ogle his arse, which was outlined to perfection in his fitted trousers. _Just because he’s fit doesn’t mean he’s any less of a git than he was in school,_ Neville reminded himself. But that was hard to remember at times. Especially since Draco seemed to be making every effort to rehabilitate the Malfoy name by doing lots of volunteering for charity.

The library was beautiful. Cosy, with warm wood, leather sofas, and bookshelves crammed with books that reached to the ceiling. The Persian rugs made it feel even warmer and there was even a large, gaily decorated Christmas tree in one corner with wrapped gifts beneath it. The smell of fresh greenery permeating the room made it utterly welcoming. The roaring fire in the fireplace was the perfect, final touch. With a sigh, Draco settled gracefully into a large chair while Neville sat in another. 

“You’ve quite a lot of gifts under that tree,” Neville remarked.

“They’re for our Secret Santa exchange,” replied Draco, eyeing the boxes which were all wrapped in matching paper adorned with glittering, silver snowflakes. “It’s become our new family tradition.”

Neville nodded. After a minute of awkward silence, he said, “This is a great room.”

Draco, who had closed his eyes and laid his head to rest on the back of the chair, smiled. “Thanks. It’s my favourite place in the house. The one place that Vol-- _he_ avoided for the most part.” 

Neville blinked. Draco hadn’t mentioned Voldemort within his earshot since the end of the war two years prior. Unsure of what to say, he settled for, “I understand why you like it, then.” 

“There are some rooms I still won’t go into.” Draco shuddered. “The dungeons...Well, I’m sure you don’t want to hear about that. Anyway, Mother’s renovations have helped. Nothing looks the same. Well, outside of this room and my bedroom, but I’m sure you don’t care to see that.” Raising his head, he looked at Neville. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

Neville shook his head. “We’ll be having tea soon, right? I should wait.” 

“Up to you. _I’m_ having some brandy, though.” With a wave of his hand, Draco Summoned a crystal bottle filled with amber liquid and a glass. Pouring himself a healthy serving, he tipped it back, his Adam’s apple moving as he swallowed. He was elegant, gorgeous, and sodding sex on legs.

Neville’s mouth went dry. He’d been noticing Draco for years but had dismissed him because of their history. _Harry testified for him, though. For him and Narcissa. He wouldn’t have done that if Draco was truly evil. Of course, that could just have been Snape’s influence since they’re together now--_

“You’re sure you don’t want a drink?” Draco asked, interrupting Neville’s thoughts. “I find teatime goes a lot faster with some...lubricant.” 

Given the direction his thoughts had been taking, Draco’s words made Neville blink. “Um, what?”

Draco smirked, raising his glass. “Social lubricant, Longbottom. It works wonders.” 

“Um.” Neville licked his lips. “I probably shouldn’t.” 

“Suit yourself.” Draco poured himself a little more brandy. “After Mother brings out the fabric samples, though, you may regret that decision.” 

Neville sighed. Draco’s eyes were slightly unfocussed and he was flushed. He looked relaxed, appealing. _Maybe this will help me to know him better. Surely one drink won’t hurt._ “All right,” he said. “Just one.” 

Looking pleased, Draco poured Neville a drink, handing it to him. Their fingers brushed together as Draco handed it to him, and Neville felt a spark shoot up his arm. As a result, his hand trembled, spilling a bit of the brandy onto his fingers. 

Making a distressed noise in the back of his throat, Draco grabbed Neville’s hand, pulling the glass out of it. “Salazar, Longbottom! That’s our best brandy so don’t waste it!” And, to Neville’s shock, Draco raised Neville’s hand to his mouth and began licking off the spilt liquor. “Be careful!” 

“What are you doing?” Neville gasped. 

Draco, head bent over Neville’s hand, looked up at him through his lashes. “Saving the brandy of course,” he purred, sucking Neville’s middle finger into his mouth. 

“You--Draco, what--” Neville’s brain was short-circuiting. “Bloody hell!” 

After pulling off with a wet sound, Draco released Neville’s hand and slowly smiled. “You know, I think you actually improved the taste.”

He had just turned away when, with a growl, Neville grabbed him, spun him around, and kissed him soundly. Draco responded immediately, clutching the front of Neville’s shirt and gave as good as he got, his tongue exploring every crevice of Neville’s mouth. They rocked together, Neville sliding his thigh between Draco’s legs, moaning when he felt his arousal pressing against him.

As Neville’s hands slid from Draco’s shoulders down his back to finally cup his arse, Draco’s fingers began undoing Neville’s buttons. “Hurry up,” he gasped as he bit at Neville’s mouth. “Come on.” 

Neville walked him backwards, his own hands coming around to undo Draco’s flies to get to the skin beneath as he pushed him up against a bookcase, devouring his mouth. With Draco’s throaty moans spurring him on, Neville fumbled, finally freeing his cock, which he started to stroke roughly while scraping his teeth over the column of Draco’s neck.

“Fuck, yes,” Draco hissed, his head falling back and hitting the bookcase. “More.” His hands found Neville’s erection, and his thumb started circling the tip. 

Neville groaned and, batting Draco’s hands away, gathered both cocks in one hand, pressing them together as he bit Draco’s neck. Draco rocked against him, his hands coming up to pull at Neville’s hair as moans spilled from his throat. 

As they moved together, finally finding a rhythm that worked, books started falling off the shelves around them and onto the floor. “Fuck,” Neville gasped. “Going to...mess up this...room.” 

“It’ll...be fine...” Draco panted. “Don’t stop. Mess _me_ up.” 

Neville, who had no intentions of stopping, simply grabbed Draco’s arse to hold him in place. Then, speeding up his thrusting, he growled as Draco cried out, his prick beginning to spurt over his hand. The extra lubrication allowed Neville to tug his own cock savagely, and within seconds, he, too, was shaking and coming. 

Legs buckling, Neville sank to the floor, followed by Draco, who ended up slumped beside him. All around them, books were levitating themselves back onto the shelves. One, which was been caught under Neville, was trying to nudge itself out. Shifting, he grinned as it flew back into place. “Handy spell.” 

Draco’s mouth curved up. “Self-Shelving Charm. I suspect this sort of thing has happened here before.” Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. “Anyway, we can’t go to tea like this.” 

Neville blushed. “No, I suppose not. We should get cleaned up.” 

Draco licked his lips, openly appraising Neville. “Perhaps. Although, since we’ve at least twenty minutes before they come looking for us, there’s time for us to get a bit...dirtier first--” 

Slowly Neville smiled. “Just how dirty can I get you?” he murmured. 

Draco’s smile deepened. Sitting up, he straddled Neville. “I don’t know,” he purred. “Why don’t you show me?” 

Neville’s hands settled on Draco’s hips. “We’re wearing too many clothes.” 

Leaning in, Draco whispered against his lips, “Are you or are you not a wizard?” A moment later they were naked and Draco blinked. “Mmm, definitely a wizard, then.” 

Without replying, Neville lunged, toppling Draco onto his back. Smirking down at him, he said, “So you want to be dirty?” 

Draco’s eyes heated. “Do your worst,” he taunted. “Let’s see what you’ve got.” 

Neville grinned. “It’s a deal.” Scraping his nail over Draco’s nipple, he was pleased to see Draco’s eyes close, his back arch. “Looks like I’m on the right track.” 

“Less talking, more fucking---Oh, fuck!” Draco’s mouth fell open as Neville began laving his nipple with his tongue. Working his way down Draco’s body, Neville listened to him as his breath hitched and as his breathing sped up. By the time he got to Draco’s cock, which was already half-hard, Draco had his hands fisted in Neville hair and was begging breathlessly. “Salazar, please...”

Nuzzling the soft pubic hair, Neville spread Draco’s legs, licking the underside of his prick and sliding one of his bollocks into his mouth. As Draco tried to raise his hips off the floor, Neville smiled, a wicked idea occurring to him. Summoning a pillow, he slid it under Draco’s hips. Then, pulling back, he licked his lips, trying to decide how to do what he’d planned.

“Fucking tease,” Draco growled. 

“Not teasing,” Neville murmured, eyeing his hole. “Not at all.” 

The moment he uttered the Cleaning Spell, Draco froze. “Holy shit! What are you--?” Ignoring him, Neville slid his tongue over Draco’s perineum to touch his hole, and Draco howled. Inarticulate whimpers spilled from his lips as Neville buried his face in his arse, stabbing into the centre of the furled hole firmly. 

Draco tasted of musk and sin, and Neville couldn’t get enough, pointing his tongue and thrusting. His face was wet, and he was developing a kink in his neck with Draco’s legs draped over his shoulders, but he didn’t stop. Within moments, Draco was a whimpering mess. It was only when he started chanting, “Gonna come, gonna come--!” that Neville stopped. 

“Did you just stop?!” Draco shrieked as Neville’s head emerged from his arse. “You fucking--”

“That’s the plan,” Neville growled, getting up on his knees. Already hard, it took only a quick Lubrication Charm to spread viscous fluid over his cock. He slid a slick finger inside Draco to start stretching him, but Draco shook his head, eyes wild. 

“I’m ready, just fuck me!” 

Eager and desperate, Neville took him at his word. Pressing Draco’s legs apart, he positioned himself and thrust, moaning as he penetrated past the guardian muscles. 

Draco was tight, there was only so much a tongue could do, after all. He didn’t seem to mind, though. “Salazar, you’re big,” he gasped. “Wait--”

“All right,” Neville gritted out, trembling with the effort of staying still. “Just...fuck, Draco--”

Draco shifted, drawing Neville slightly deeper. “Mmmm,” he hummed. “Yes. Move, but slowly.” 

_Of course he’s bossy._ With every instinct screaming at him to fuck as hard and as fast he could, Neville nevertheless managed to slide slowly in and out a few times. 

With every push Draco was able to take more until Neville was sinking inside him completely, buried to the balls. 

Smirking up at him, Draco murmured, “Is that the best you can do? Thought you were going to get me dirty.” 

The words made Neville’s eyes narrow and, with a moan, he pressed forward, shoving as hard and as deeply as he could. 

Draco, clearly welcoming the assault, grasped his arms and hung on. His cock, which had flagged when Neville had penetrated him, was starting to harden once more. Tossing a challenging look at Neville, he snapped, “Come on, Longbottom. Put your back into it. Fuck me like you mean it.” 

“Oh, I mean it,” Neville gasped, and, pressing Draco’s knees to his chest, he started thrusting wildly.

Draco smiled. “Yes, that’s it,” he whispered, breath hitching, licking his lips. “Come on.” 

Feeling his orgasm coming on, Neville sped up, shoving as hard and as fast as he could. When he came, his vision went white for a moment before he emptied himself into Draco and pitched forward onto him. 

Draco’s cock, trapped between them, pulsed, and as he trembled beneath Neville, his arse contracted, coaxing the last of Neville’s come from him. 

With a groan, Neville buried his face in Draco’s neck, breathing hard. “Bloody hell.” 

Draco laughed softly, his hand settling on the back of Neville’s head. “Well you certainly kept your promise. I’m a mess.” He sounded smug, pleased.

Neville grinned. “Told you.” 

“Mmmm.” Draco’s breathing began to even out. “Salazar, I could sleep for a week.” 

“Sadly, I think we’re about to be summoned for tea.”

Draco groaned. “Fuck, you’re right. And knowing Mother, she’ll send an elf to get us.” 

As if summoned by his words, there was a pop and a squeaky voice said, “Tea is served, Master Draco.” 

“We’ll be right there, Bippy,” Draco said. “Tell Mother five minutes.” 

Before Neville even finished raising his head, the elf was gone. He looked down into Draco’s face. “It didn’t seem shocked to find us like this.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Are you mad? Malfoy elves don’t shock easily.” He made a face. “Plus, they were all here during the...occupation. Trust me. Sex is preferable to the things they had to see then.” 

Neville nodded. That was probably true. Sitting up, he concentrated for a moment, Summoning their clothes. After handing Draco his shirt, he did a Cleaning Charm on himself, wrinkling his nose. “I need a shower.” 

“No time.” Leaning in, Draco kissed him. “Maybe next time we can plan this better.” 

_Next time_? A broad grin broke over Neville’s face. “All right.” 

Draco held up his shirt, wrinkling his nose. “This will never do. Bippy!” Instructing the elf to bring him a replacement shirt, Draco quickly dressed, inspecting himself in the mirror before exiting the library.

To Neville’s eye Draco looked just as impeccably elegant and unflappable as when he’d arrived at Malfoy Manor earlier that day. Neville could hardly believe he was the same man who had been writhing in his arms mere moments before. Licking his lips, he tried to be discreet as he ogled Draco.

They descended to join Narcissa and his gran for tea and were welcomed warmly, but, as they seated themselves at the table, it was clear that Narcissa had noticed something was different. “Did you spill something on your clothes, dear?”

Draco cleared his throat. “No, Mother. Why?” 

“You changed.”

Draco’s expression was unreadable. “I was trying to be...polite.”

Narcissa smiled. “Ah. Well of course I appreciate you changing for tea.” She turned to Neville. “Did you...enjoy your tour, Neville?” she asked, eyes twinkling. “You were gone quite a while.”

Despite himself, Neville could feel himself blushing. “Yes, thank you, Mrs Malfoy.” 

“Sadly, we still didn’t manage to cover everything, Mother.” Draco’s hand was steady as he stirred his tea. “I think a complete tour will require another few visits.” 

“Of course.” Narcissa shared a long and suspiciously smug look with Augusta. “We did hope you’d become good friends.” 

“So we did.” Augusta smiled at Neville. “You have so many things in common after all.” 

Neville’s eyes narrowed. She’d been trying to set him up with ‘suitable’ men ever since she’d discovered he was gay. Had this been another attempt? Augusta’s smile deepened under his stare.

“Well, I for one am thrilled you seem to have hit it off.” Narcissa was smirking at Draco, who looked torn between outrage and amusement. Amusement won. 

Shaking his head, Draco said, “Yes, I suppose you could say we did.” 

Augusta beamed. “Excellent! After all, the holidays are a time for celebrating with old friends and making new ones.” 

“Well, I certainly believe in celebrating,” Draco murmured, discreetly placing his hand on Neville’s thigh and squeezing.

Hiding a smile, Neville couldn’t help but think that his holidays were looking up. Perhaps interfering mothers and grandmothers did have their usefulness. 

~


End file.
